Omi Vs Stephanie Jones (Orichalcos) Duel 2
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 2 Story up to that point The gang destroy their fifth and sixth sphere and are transported to a canyon. Unfortunately, they spend hours looking for the next Mage but can't find him, so they sleep the night. Omi then has a dream, in which the good Stephanie is communicating to him. She warns Omi that her evil side is the next Mage, and he should let Yugi duel her, since with two Egyptian God Cards and Timaeus, it shouldn't last long. However Omi refuses and decides to duel Stephanie himself. So Omi takes the Crouching Cougar and finds Stephanie by himself. They go up a large pillar to take their duel to the skies. And the stakes: if Omi wins, the Good Stephanie goes free, but if Omi loses, he must sacrifice his soul. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps Omi picks Legendary Knight of Courage Stephanie picks Grand Whale Omi's Turn *Summons Preon the Mystic Knight (DEF: 1000) *Sets 2 cards Stephanie's Turn *Summons Great White (ATK: 1600) *Attacks Preon *When Preon is destroyed, Omi can automatically summon Neo the Magic Swordsman (ATK: 1700) *Sets a card Omi's Turn *Sacrifices Neo to summon Summoned Skull (ATK: 2500) *Attacks Great White (Stephanie: 3100) *Stephanie reveals her face-down Spell of the Sea, when one of Stephanie's monsters are destroyed in battle, the monster used to destroy that monster loses ATK points equal to it's DEF (SS ATK: 1300) Stephanie's Turn *Summons Archfiend Serpent (ATK: 1400) *Activates Power of Kaishin, powering the Serpent by 300 points (ATK: 1700) *Attacks Summoned Skull (Omi: 3600) Omi's turn *Summons Royal Magical Library (DEF: 2000) Stephanie's Turn *Activates the Seal of Orichalcos (AS ATK: 2200) *Attacks Royal Magical Library Omi's Turn *Sets a monster Stephanie's Turn *Summons another Archfiend Serpent (ATK: 1400) > (ATK: 1900) *Attacks the face-down: Cyber Jar (DEF: 900) so all monsters on the field are destroyed, and Omi and Stephanie draw five cards, and summon all low-star monsters. Omi summons Mystical Elf (DEF: 2000) Ancient Elf (DEF: 1200) and Giant Soldier of Stone (DEF: 2000) Stephanie summons 7-Coloured Fish (ATK: 1800) > (ATK: 2300) Omi's Turn *Sacrifices Ancient Elf and Giant Soldier of Stone to summon Dark Magician (ATK: 2500) *Attacks 7-coloured Fish (Stephanie: 2900) Stephanie's Turn *Sets two cards Omi's Turn *Sacrifices Mystical Elf to summon Legendary Fisherman (ATK: 1850) *Attacks directly with Legendary Fisherman *Stephanie reveals first face-down Turbulent Waters, reflecting the attack to Dark Magician, which means Legendary Fisherman is destroyed (Omi: 2950) *Attacks directly with Dark Magician *Stephanie reveals second face-down Water Offerings, equipping itself to Dark Magician, so it can't attack or change it's Battle Mode and in four turns, Stephanie can summon Mythical Sea Dragon. Stephanie's turn *Activates Fish Younglings, summoning ten Fish Tokens (DEF: 500) > (DEF: 1000) Omi's Turn *Summons Witch of the Black Forest (DEF: 1200) *Three more turns Stephanie' Turn *Skips Omi's Turn *Summons Necrolancer the Timelord (DEF: 900) *Two more turns Stephanie's turn *Skips Omi's turn *Sacrifices both monsters to summon Saga of the Thunder (ATK: 2600) *Attacks one Fish Token *One more turn Stephanie's Turn *Skips Omi's Turn *Attacks another Fish Token Stephanie's Turn *Sacrifices Dark Magician to summon Mythical Sea Dragon (ATK: 2500) > (ATK: 3000) *Sacrifices the remaining eight to increase it's ATK by 500 points for each one sacrificed (ATK: 8 x 500 = 4000 + 3000 = 7000) *Attacks Sanga *Omi reveals face-down Waboku, cancelling the attack *Sets a card Omi's Turn *Activates the Deck Master effect, removing Mystical Elf and Ancient Elf to summon back Dark Magician (ATK: 2500) *Moves Legendary Knight of Wisdom to the field (ATK: 3200) *Activates Polymerization, fusing Legendary Knight of Wisdom with Dark Magician to form Legendary Magician Knight (ATK: 5000) *Legendary Magician Knight increases by 1000 for every card in his graveyard, and he has ten, so the Knight increases by 10,000 (ATK: 15,000) *Attacks Mythical Sea Dragon *Stephanie reveals face-down Reduction Barrier, so the life point damage is divided by ten (8000/10 = 800) (Stephanie: 2100) Stephanie's Turn *Activates Portal Through Time, so everything was the way it was before Omi's turn, Dark Magician, Legendary Knight of Wisdom are back on the field, Mythical Sea Dragon returns (Stephanie: 2900) *Attacks Dark Magician (Omi: 0) Stephanie wins Category:Fan Fiction